vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
|-|Mr. Gold= |-|Rumplestiltskin= |-| Weaver= Summary Rumplestiltskin, also nicknamed Rumple, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Rumple was once a normal man turned evil by the Dark One's magic. After losing his son, he became obsessed with making deals, and, more so, collecting in on them, most of which aided his ultimate goal of being reunited with Baelfire. In the town of Storybrooke, Maine, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lives as Mr. Gold, the enigmatic owner of the local pawn shop, as well as the town itself. Gold remains aware of his life before the curse and plays a key role in breaking it so that he can leave town and find Bae, with his need to satisfy revenge often getting in his own way and leading to events such as him providing the town with magic, which he views as power. However, unforeseen circumstances lead to Baelfire's death, and Rumple is left at a loss. His thirst for power could be his undoing, threatening dearly the relationship he has with his true love Belle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically. At least 7-B, likely 7-A with Magic. 6-C with the Fairy Godmother's wand | At least 9-B physically. At least 6-C with magic | Likely 5-B Name: Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, Weaver, Rumple, Crocodile, The Beast Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: 200+ years old Classification: Human (Formerly), Sorcerer, The Dark One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extensive Magical Knowledge, Investigation Skills, Skilled Manipulator, Enhanced Senses, Can see through illusions and disguises, Can get past most of his foes' resistances, Charismatic Persuasion (Has constantly showed to be able to trick and persuade most of the series' characters), Skilled Swordsman, dagger and cane wielder, Skilled Marksman, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Catoptromancy, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8, reliant on the dagger), Poison Manipulation (Can create antidotes to the deadliest poison ever known - dreamshade - and also magically slow down its effects), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation with the Shears of Destiny, Time Stop (Through the spell he put on the Dark Curse's scroll), Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Multiple Personalities, Necromancy, Teleportation (Can transport himself and others between long distances in an instant, usually in a cloud of purple smoke), Portal Creation, Biological Manipulation (Showed this when he removed the tongue of a soldier), Fear Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death; Soul and Mind Manipulation; Sealing; BFR; One Hit Kill and Immortal Killing with Acheron's Water (Touching the water will reduce anyone to a mindless, tormented husk, and trap anyone inside the Acheron), Can identify someone's weakest point with Merlin's Gauntlet, Age Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Soul Possession, Telekinesis, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid: easily regenerated from a heart attack; regenerated from a shot to the heart even in a land without magic), Cloth Manipulation, Healing (Mid, fixed Jack's broken skull), Text Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Precognition, Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any person he thinks of, usually a cloud of purple smoke will engulf him when he is transforming into another or transforming back to himself), Enchanting Objects, Thread Manipulation, Transmutation (Can spin straw into gold, transformed a man into a pig, a knight into a rose, another man into a slug, a sorcerer into a mouse, a sailor into a rat, and can likely turn people into anything he wants to), Homing Attack with the Magic Bow (It never misses its target), Earth Manipulation (Can let people sank in the ground and create eartquakes), Animated Shadow, Summoning, Matter Manipulation (Can create things out of thin air. Desintegrated Gaston's padlock and Snow White's sword), Paralyzing of others (Can freeze any living being), Sleep Inducement (Can put the others to sleep with a gesture), Spatial Manipulation (Made a coin purse hold much more money than its natural capacity), Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Shield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Technopathy (His magic also allows him to manipulate technology being capable of changing the security footage in jail from when he killed Zelena), Power Bestowal (Gave Cora the ability to use magic), Weather Manipulation , Energy Projection, Resurrection (If Rumple dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, he can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Plant Manipulation, Power Mimicry with the Black Fairy's wand, Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), BFR, Absorption with the Sorcerer's Hat and the Olympian Crystal, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation; Empathic Manipulation; Poison; Absorption; Broadway Force (the Dark One does not sing), Ice Manipulation; Sleep Inducement; Paralysis Inducement and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, Madness and Mind Control (Holds likely 30 Dark Ones within himself, all of which can possess people. Nimue lives inside all the Dark Ones and demonstrated to be able to control their minds, as she did with Hook. Earlier in the series, Rumple became mad by having two minds inside of him. Now, he's got 30 and is well of mind), potentially some degree of Resistance to Reality Warping and Power Removal (While visiting a bridge said to be older than time itself, which can make wishes come true in exchange of a sacrifice, Rumple tried to free himself from the dagger by trowing it into the river below and wishing to lose his magic and become a mortal man. But, to his disappointment, the dagger magically returned to him, proving that the wish could not be granted. Also, Hades was unable to stop him from using his powers), Resistance to Precognition (Dark Ones cannot be seen in the future, as shown when Merlin fails to determine what will be Emma's next step and when he did not know any of Nimue's intentions), Immutability, Dream Walking with the Sands of Morpheus, Smite, Sealing with the Box of Pandora, the Urn and the Apprentice's wand, Duplication, Reality Warping (Most likely via deals), Existence Erasure with the Olympian crystal Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Able to break a neck with a single hand). At least City level (Superior to Zelena, Regina, Emma, and Ingrid), likely Mountain level with magic (Superior to Pan and his Shadow). Island level with the Fairy Godmother's wand | At least Wall level physically (Adding the physical power of every Dark One who ever lived to his own would result in this level. Also physically harmed Henry Mills). At least Island level+ with magic (One of the most powerful beings in the OUAT verse. Stronger than Jafar, who could wipe Agrabah off this earth; Ingrid, who froze all of Arendelle; The Evil Queen, who created Storybrooke with the Dark Curse; Peter Pan, who had control over all Neverland; Ursula, who controlled a whole sea; Merlin, the first wizard and the Black Fairy. The Author admitted that he was the most dangerous of all characters of the storybook. Even respected, and somehow feared, by a deity like Hades, who describes him as a "worthy rival to his hot throne." Much more powerful than virtually any amount of fairy dust, which even with a small amount could do this). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Smite, Death Manipulation and others abilities | Likely Planet level (Used the Olympian Crystal to become one with all the magic of Storybrooke, and as such should at least be comparable, if not superior, to the genies, who are capable of creating entire alternative worlds). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Transmutation, Existence Erasure and others abilities Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Faster than Nimue) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 with Telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Wall Class Durability: At least Building level physically, likely higher (Far more durable than Zelena). At least Mountain level with shields and protective charms (The Blue Fairy's full power did nothing to his shield. Superior to Pan) | At least Town level physically (Superior to the Black Fairy, who withstood the full power of Zelena without much trouble). Likely Island level+ with shields and protective charms (His defensive magic should be somehow comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source. Also superior to the fairies, which created a shield capable of holding him back for a while) | Potentially Planet level with shields and protective charms (Drains power from the Olympian Crystal, which needs the full power of a Olympian god to be broken and/or repaired) Stamina: Extremely high (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several dozen meters with Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Sealing, Immobilization and Sleep Inducement; At least Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: The Dark One's Dagger, Excalibur, The Sorcerer's hat, Magic Gauntlet, Crystal Ball, Memory Potions, True Love Potion, Dark Curse, Pandora's Box, Fairy Godmother's wand, Black Fairy's wand, Magic Beans, the Olympian Crystal, Several Portions and other Items Intelligence: Genius level magical knowledge (He has an extreme knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common magic users. Created many spells and charms and was also able to put True Love into a bottle. Could see the difference between a true and a false magical page when nobody else could). Genius in others areas too (A very influent lawyer - as Mr. Gold - and a very clever and smart detective - as Weaver. Able to see people intentions and lies without much thinking. Tricked many of the series' characters) Weaknesses: The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One), Limits of Magic (Rumple cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love - although he can break these limits sometimes), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user - although it no longer works on him), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Lack of Magic (Both the Dagger's and the Dark One's powers are useless in an area with no magic in it, rendering the Dagger a worthless knife, and the most powerful known wizard a mortal man), Enchanted Cuffs (As shown onscreen, cuffs that are enchanted to block magic have the same effect on him as anyone else - although it's unknown if these cuffs still work on him), Olympian Crystal (Has the power to erase any being in the OUAT universe from existence) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart-ripping: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can magically penetrate a person's chest and remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. * Transmutation: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can change an object's or person's form/appearance in a variety of ways. He is able to casually spin straw into gold or transform people into objects and animals in an instant. * Teleportation: He is able to transport himself and others within a realm, as long as the exact location is known. Furthermore he can transport objects and persons even from far away. Can trap persons in the Infinite Forest, like the Evil Queen. * Magical Immobilization: Mr. Gold can magically immobilize several people at once, with a wave of his hand or a thought. * Telekinetic Choke: Rumplestiltskin can use his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat and choke them to death. He usually uses this ability in order to make people shut up. * Fire Manipulation: Can create fireballs at will. His most notable uses of fire are, however, the capacity of burning enemies inside out with a mere gesture. Key: Base | As the "Ultimate Dark One" | When merged with Storybrooke's magic Gallery 106ATwinBrother.png 104_02.png 108_22.png 202_11.png Dolch_des_Dunklen.png 204_16.png Rumple_122.png Rumple_320.png RumpleGoldOUaT.png Rumple_315.png Gold_EL_217.png Rumple_404.png Rumple_with_heart.png OUAT-Rumplestiltskin-Poster.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Catoptromancy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Cursed Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5